


The Sharpest Lives

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: It's the anniversary of the Black Parade coming out and Gerard remembers what he had with Mikey





	1. The Sharpest Lives

Gerard strokes his hand over the folded jacket. He closes his eyes remembering the feel of it against his body. He'd put the uniform away after the last show of the Black Parade, not even washing it. He could smell the sweat and mustiness andn it brought back memories of the Black Parade tour. Twelve years since they'd bought out the album and he still missed it, missed the adulation from the crowds, the joy of performing with the rest of My Chem. 

 

But most of all he remembered the nights, long drawn out nights of ecstacy that he'd spent with his brother. Something gone now, something that was never mentioned between he and Mikey. Something that they'd put to one side as though it had never happened. Something to be forgotten.


	2. Disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

Mikey stares down at the cell phone that he's got gripped tightly in his hand. He wonders what to do, whether he should ring Gerard or maybe Instagram him. Gerard keeps his social media life just to Instagram these days having stopped using Twitter some months ago. 

But what to say. ‘Hi it's the anniversary of bringing out The Black Parade. Do you remember what it was like. How we were.’

But Mikey remembers so well. The touch of Gerard’s hands on his bare skin, his mouth against Mikey’s, the symphony of it all.

‘No’, he thinks. He ended it for a reason the last thing he wants to do is remind Gerard of what they once had, how they felt about each other. It's wrong and he just can't do it.


End file.
